My Amnesia Boy
by toodles13
Summary: Three years ago Sasuke got cold feet and left Naruto alone on the aisle. As fate would have it they meet again, now Naruto pretends to have no memory of Sasuke, having acquired "amnesia" shortly after their separation.
1. Chapter 1: Amnesia?

Inspired by a movie that i watched with my cousin on DVD yesterday titled "My Amnesia Girl" which came out like 2 years ago -_-

who knew I'd be inspired by a romance film, the only romance film I've ever watched.

I better lay off the Nutella..it give me weird ideas

**Disclaimer: If it were mine, i'd be rich, since i'm not rich, then it doesn't belong to me. :)**

* * *

**My Amnesia Boy**

by: toodles13

**_ Chapter 1- Amnesia _**

"_I take one step away, then I find myself coming back to you"_

* * *

"_According to a census, there are about 12million people here in Tokyo. With all those people, how will you know who is the right one for you? What if you already passed by each other, but they didn't notice you? What if they passed by in front of you, but you bent down to fix your shoelace, or maybe they were beside you, but you turned to look at the traffic light instead. _

_With all the people in the world, there are those lucky enough to find the right one for them, there are those who are still looking, and there are those who already gave up. But, do you know what the worst thing is? Is that it was already yours, and yet you let it go-click"_

"Stupid TV" Sasuke muttered under his breath before throwing the remote into the sofa and getting back to his paperwork.

Knock. Knock.

"What?" the door opened and Sasuke's secretary came in with his phone in her hand. "Sir, a phone call for you" she told him.

"Who is it?" he asked not looking up at his secretary.

"Sir, it's from Mr. Nara."

When Sasuke heard the name, he immediately looked at the calendar next to him. Examining it carefully, he saw the today's date, the 4th of June, encircled in red ink with the words _Asuna and Kurenai's Wedding at 4pm _scribbled in small letters. Then he looked at his watch to look at the time, it was already 3:30pm. Shit.

"Uhm, sir? Mr. Nara is on the phone for you" his secretary told him. He grabbed the phone from her, stood up to grab his coat and car keys, and headed straight outside his office.

"What is it?" he said as he placed the phone in beside his ear.

"Why are you still at your office? The wedding's about to start" Shikamaru questioned him.

"I lost track of time, I'm on my way" then he turned off the phone and went inside his car.

* * *

**_~At the Wedding~_**

"So where is Sasuke?" Kiba asked Neji.

"Shikamaru called him 30 minutes ago and told me that he's already in his way" Neji replied.

"Man, that guy. I bet he forgot about today because of his paperworks."

"Maybe, well I'll just text him and tell him that we're already starting" Neji took out his phone and started to text Sasuke when he heard the tires screeching outside, he looked at the direction of the sound and saw Sasuke heading towards them, a frown present on his face.

"Glad you could make it" Kiba teased.

"hmmph, whatever" he heard Sasuke reply as they made their way inside the chapel.

The wedding went perfectly without a hitch and now they're sitting in a circular table at the reception watching the bride and groom have a toast.

There were 6 of them in the table there was him, Sasuke, then there were his friends Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Rock Lee and his elder brother Itachi. He sighed and looked at the other tables to look at the other guest.

"So Sasuke any one of the other guests seem interesting to you?" he heard Kiba ask. The other occupants of the table looked at him, they were all smirking. Bastards.

"Sasuke, did you find someone you like?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, approach them, all you do is just keep looking" Shikamaru said.

"You're so choosy, you just keep looking and looking but you don't approach them, how will you find someone with that attitude?" Lee said then smirked at him. "What do you think Itachi?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe Sasuke already found someone but he just doesn't know it." Itachi said simply.

"Ooooh, who could it be?" Kiba questioned.

"I know! Could it be _'The teacher'_?" Neji suggested. The bastards are talking about his love life again. Past love life. Wait, the teacher? Teacher? Oh he remembers.

"I remember him! What's his name again? Ah Sai!" Lee exclaimed. "Ah yes, Sai, he was so sweet, he was caring too. But too much caring that he treated him like a baby and his smiles are a bit creepy." They all laughed at that comment, Sasuke was glaring at them.

"Wait I remember another, _'The Perfect'_ what's his name? Suigetsu!" Shikamaru told them.

"I know him, he was so perfect that he made our friend here feel imperfect" Kiba said while patting him at the back, he glared at each one of them while they laughed once again.

"How about_ 'The Stewardess_'? Remember her?" Lee asked, "I think her name was Ino?"

"Oh yeah, Man she bought you to heaven" Kiba said grinning at him while elbowing him. "If you know what I mean?"

"But she was just like a dream, already gone when you wake up" Shikamaru pointed out.

"Wait how about _'The MMA Fighter'_? Man she was so hot! I think her name was Ten-ten?" Kiba told them.

"Ah that one? Didn't she turn him into a rag doll and punching bag?" Neji asked. He was glaring at them as they laughed, then Itachi spoke up.

"But, wasn't there someone who came first before all of them?" Itachi said with a smile on his face.

"Wait, that was_ 'The Photographer'_" Shikamaru asked Itachi.

"Nevermind him, he might just bury me alive if he sees me." Sasuke told them, they went silent for a few minutes then Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba and Lee got up to get some food while Itachi went outside to talk to the phone leaving him all alone in the table.

_'The Photographer'_ huh? I wonder how he's doing right now_' _Sasuke thought to himself, and he remembered how they first met.

~_Flashback_~

_They met 7 years ago._

_He was just 20 years old, and was a college student at the most prestigious school in the country._

_They first met when he almost ran over the guy. _

_The second time they met was at a party held by his father; the guy was the son of another company's CEO. It was an amazing sight when they recognized each other as the guy pointed at him and shouted "HEY! You're the one who almost killed me! After all the commotion the guy caused was settled, their fathers introduced them to each other._

_Uzumaki Naruto. _

_That was that annoying guy's name. Uzumaki Naruto._

_They became friends after that, then best friends. He found out that Naruto loved photography and is always taking pictures of their moments together as well as other people and nature. So after a year of being best friends, Sasuke began seeing Naruto in a different light. So one fine day when they were hanging out in a park he gathered up his courage and confessed his feelings with a straight face, to which Naruto laughed at. _

_Upon seeing Naruto laughing at his confession he frowned and started to get away, to which Naruto stopped him by kissing him on the cheek and told him that he laughed because Sasuke looked so cute confessing with a straight face. And that was the start of their happy three year relationship._

_Their relationship was a very happy one, even though Sasuke isn't the sappy-romantic type. Sasuke introduced him to Neji and the others who seem to like him a lot and they all hung out together. They loved to tease Sasuke and pull jokes on him every time. _

_They were each other's 'first' which they discovered on their first anniversary. Then on their third anniversary, Sasuke asked Naruto to marry him to which Naruto happily accepted, and took a picture of his hand in front of Sasuke's face showing the engagement ring while saying, "So that I wouldn't forget the person who made me so happy" _

_The day of the wedding came._

_Inside the chapel Sasuke watched as Naruto walked towards him, happiness evident on his face, but when he was almost beside him Sasuke got cold feet and ran outside never looking back._

_He didn't see the tears running down Naruto's face. _

_~End of Flashback~_

'Dammit, those memories again' Sasuke thought as drank the wine in his hand, and then he told himself, "I need a drink".

* * *

~The Next Morning~

Sasuke woke up to the sound of his phone ringing.

"Hello?" he asked the other person on the line.

"Hey man, it's me Shikamaru, where have you been, you suddenly disappeared"

"uh, I went ahead of you guys. I had so much to drink" he answered as he looked at the time on his bedside clock, 09:45 am. Then he heard the door open and Itachi came in, "Wait hold on for a sec, Itachi's here" then he covered the mouthpiece with his hand.

"Yeah?" he asked his brother. "I need you to do me a favor, since you have the day off today, can you go to the supermarket to buy some stuff for me?"

"Don't we have someone who does the shopping us?"

"But shopping is fun; here's the list of things I want you to buy" Itachi told him while handing him a piece of paper and a credit card. "You can use dad's credit card for payment, okay, see you, thanks!" then suddenly Itachi was gone.

"He left me no chance to decline" Sasuke sighed to himself as he placed the phone back in his ear.

"So what was that about?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Hey, Shikamaru wanna go shopping at the supermarket?"

"Uh huh, Itachi put you up to that?"

"Need you even ask? So how about it, meet me at the mall in an hour."

"Okay, I'll ask Kiba to come as well"

"Sure, Whatever" then he turned off the phone and went to the shower.

~At the Supermarket~

"So then all that's left are eggs" Shikamaru told them as he checked the list Itachi gave them.

As they proceeded to the part of the store where the eggs are, something caught Sasuke's eye, it was a mop of blonde, spiky hair. He followed the blonde person secretly, his heart beating fast.

"Hey, Sasuke who're you following?" Kiba asked as he noticed Sasuke following someone.

"shh, don't be so noisy. It's Naruto." Sasuke whispered as he kept on looking at the blonde person's back who was talking to someone on the phone.

"Naruto?, your Naruto?" Shikamaru asked as he joined the two.

"I think so"

"You think so?"

They followed the blonde; they still can't see his face, and then hid behind a rack of fruits when the blonde stopped in front of the vegetable section with his back onto them. Sasuke looked at the blonde carefully then decided that he should just leave him alone.

As Sasuke turned to leave Kiba stood up and shouted, "NARUTO!" then Sasuke tackled him into the ground, but it was too late, as he looked up at the blonde he saw the face of the person who was smiling at him at the chapel three years ago.

Sasuke waved at him awkwardly and stood up, but Naruto just kept looking at him without any expression on his face, then he went towards Naruto.

"So how are you?" he asked Naruto.

Naruto's answer was like a stab to the heart.

"Who are you? Do I know you?"

* * *

End of Chapter 1

thank you for reading! leave a review :)

Have a nice day!


	2. Chapter 2: Boy, oh boy

Helloooooo!

Welcome, have a seat!

hahahaha :) here's chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it!

Legend: used on one part of the story :)

S= Shikamaru

N=Neji

L= Lee

K= Kiba

* * *

My Amnesia Boy

by: toodles13

**Chapter 2-Boy, oh boy**

"_True love is like measles. You only get it once in your lifetime, then you become immune forever"_

_-Senator Miriam Defensor Santiago_

* * *

Naruto's answer was like a stab to the heart.

"Who are you? Do I know you?" Naruto was looking at him with a confused expression, and then he added, "I'm sorry, I have amnesia. I can't remember anything, because I got into an accident. Sorry if I don't remember you." Then he left.

He felt Shikamaru and Kiba beside him, "What did he say? Why did he leave?" He heard one of them ask, but he didn't bother to answer.

He just wanted to go home.

**~At the Uchiha residence~**

Neji and Lee were looking at Sasuke incredulously, and then Neji spoke, "What's this, a soap opera? He's just angry at you", to which Shikamaru answered, "That's what I told him"

"Maybe he was with his lover at the supermarket?" Lee suggested. "I also told him that" Shikamaru replied again.

"So Shikamaru already told you, then why are we talking about this?" Neji asked irritably. "What if it is true?" Kiba suddenly asked, to which Neji replied "Let's say it is true, which one of us here actually knows somebody who has amnesia?" "Nobody, but it doesn't mean that it's not a lie either" Kiba told him.

Then Shikamaru spoke up, "Amnesia, caused by a severe blow to the head or from a traumatic experience."

L: "Maybe he hit his head."

N: "Maybe he got into an accident."

S: "Maybe he got hit by a car."

K: "Nah, he didn't look like he was in an accident. He even looks cuter."

N: "Maybe the accident happened long ago"

L: "Maybe on the day of the wedding, when Sasuke left Naruto on the aisle, he was so hurt that of course he will get angry. He ran outside the chapel…"

S: "Ran and ran, cried and cried as the heavy rain poured…"

N: "At the same time that the rain poured, the tears also fell from his eyes…"

K: "Then as the tears poured from his eyes, he suddenly tripped and hit his head on the concrete sidewalk…

S: "Then a truck passed by, but it didn't run him over because it was on the other lane, but when he tripped he cracked his head and parts of his brains came out, that was the part that contained memories of Sasuke. Hahahaha"

The four of them started laughing and having fun, but stopped when they looked at Sasuke who looked solemn, but Sasuke paid them no mind, he was thinking about the first thing they said, that what Naruto really got in an accident, not by tripping but by being hit by a car. And it was his entire fault.

He got more and more solemn as he thought about it.

**~At Naruto's Condo Unit~**

"Oh my God Naruto! You got into an accident before?" Sakura exclaimed in surprise, which surprised Naruto.

"Wha-what? No!" Naruto told her, as he put away the groceries, and then added, "That's just my excuse as to why I have amnesia if ever we see each other again."

"Ah, so then you were hoping that you will see each other again?" His father, Minato's, voice was heard from the laptop placed on the counter; they were talking to his father who was currently in London for a business trip. "I should have ripped that little punk's balls when he left you." His father threatened. Sakura laughed at her uncle's statement and replied, "But Uncle, you know that Naruto wouldn't let you do that".

"Whatever, it was just in case that we meet. It's better to be prepared." He answered as he put away the rest of the groceries. "You know that's so complicated! You could have just told him 'I hate you!' or 'you vile demon, die and go to hell!', but noooo! Instead you said 'Who are you?' what was that about?" Sakura ranted.

"But I was surprised! I wasn't expecting to see him because I've moved on, I've forgotten the person, then I see him again after a long time, so now he's like a zombie to me, a person who died then came back to life." Naruto explained.

"Naruto, I'm just worried. You might get into this amnesia thing and forget all of the things he did to you that have hurt you." Minato warned his son.

"Well that's not going to happen" Naruto told him proudly, and then Sakura asked, "So you're really going through with this amnesia thing?"

"Yup" Naruto replied then smirked at his cousin. He heard his father sigh, "Just be careful, that you don't get up getting hurt again" then Minato smiled at his son.

Naruto just smiled back.

**~At an another place~**

"Aww, come here now baby! Just one more shot and then it's done" Naruto cooed at the little boy who ran away from the studio proper and was now throwing a tantrum. They were inside the photography studio that he and his cousin owned, he worked as the photographer and his cousin was the one who manages the customer and what type of photograph they want. The studio was just a little hobby of his cousin and he had when they were still in college but it opened for business just two years ago.

"Okay! Ready and 1, 2, 3 smile!" Naruto told the family that he was taking a picture of.

Kiba went inside the photography studio, once inside he immediately noticed the mop of blond hair that belonged to Naruto, he was taking a picture of a family. He silently walked towards the guy, careful not to make any noise, and just as about when he was going to tap him on the shoulder, a mop of pink hair and another person's face blocked his way.

"Yes, sir? What can I do for you?" Sakura asked him with a smile on her face. "U-uh I-I would like to have a picture of my future child taken." He told the girl who looked at him as if he had grown three heads, then she handed him a folder with the prices and picture packages, "Here you are sir, take a look at our picture packages" she told him as she pointed to a picture on the folder. He shoved the folder back to her hands and immediately said, "We don't need packages, coz we're filthy rich" then he craned his neck to look at Naruto who was now looking at them with a confused expression on his face.

"Uhm' I'll just come back when my future wife is already pregnant. Haha because I think I might be sterile." He mumbled as he hurriedly left the studio.

"Okay, that was weird, who was that?" Sakura asked Naruto. "That's Kiba, he's one of Sasuke's friends" Naruto explained to Sakura, as she waved goodbye to their customers, then suddenly Naruto had a realization, "If Kiba's here, then Sasuke might also be here!" he told Sakura who just sighed and said to him, "And what's the problem with that? Didn't you practice the story inside your head over and over?" then Naruto sat down inside their office and closed his eyes.

Then he heard the wind chime that was attached to the door make a sound, he took a peak to see who it was and his eyes widened when he saw that it was Sasuke with his friends. He crouched on his chair as if he was looking for something in the drawers when he heard Sakura greet the newcomers.

"Welcome, oh it's you Mr. Sterile!" he heard Sakura greet Kiba. Then he heard Sasuke speak, "We're here for Naruto" to which Sakura replied, "What do you want with him? How did you know him?"

"We're his friends" he heard Neji say. He crouched lower until he was kneeling on the floor hiding under the table, but unfortunately he left the door open, when he was about to crawl and close the door, he heard someone scream "Here he is! Guys, Naruto's here". He stood up and saw who screamed, it was Lee.

"Who are you?" he asked Lee. Then he saw the other three arrive, along with Sakura who was immediately beside him then informed him, "They told me that you know them" "Who are they?" he asked Sakura who just shrugged he shoulders. The four people in front of him introduced themselves.

"I'm Rock Lee"

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba, I was the one from a while ago. I'm really not sterile and I don't have a wife yet. "

"I'm Hyuuga Neji"

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke introduced himself then extended out his hand, which Naruto took, then they shook hands. And then he told Sasuke, "Uchiha Sasuke? I feel like I know you! Have we met somewhere before?" he pretended.

Sasuke was shocked, and then he composed himself and answered, "At the grocery!"

"Ah, that's right at the grocery. Then why are you looking for me?" Naruto asked them.

"Uh, we want to have our picture taken!" Kiba answered suddenly. "We do?" Lee asked Kiba, "Yup, we do" Kiba replied and then Neji glared at Kiba then punched him at the arm. Then Naruto led them to the studio proper to get their picture taken.

_Click!_

Naruto was taking a picture of the four men while Sakura kept giving them wigs and caps to wear. He then thought of an idea to ask about the past.

"Uhm, when did we last see each other?" he asked them innocently.

"About three years ago." Lee answered him.

"Okay then, smile!" then he took a picture. Then his face got serious, "Wait a minute! One of you isn't my ex-boyfriend or ex-husband or something?" he asked them seriously. They suddenly became silent then they answered.

"Uh, I like foreigners!" Lee answered.

"No." Neji answered.

"Uh, I like dogs! hehehe" Kiba answered. Naruto looked at him incredulously and then he looked at Sasuke.

"N-nope." Sasuke answered him.

"See, it's better that I know. Who knows, maybe I wronged one of you before. So then smile!" He took a picture of them. Then Kiba spoke up again, "Maybe we should have a solo shot. According to uhh-", he was thinking of a way to let Sasuke go first, "Uhm, to the first letter of your favorite fruit! Sasuke you go first! APPLE!" then he ushered the other two and Sakura out of the studio.

"So then how've you been?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Uhm, I'm fine really" Naruto answered.

Then they both became quiet.

Then it both dawned to them.

_They were alone with each other._

* * *

ooh lala tralala...

hope you enjoyed it. :)

don't forget to leave a review on your way out :)

Have a nice day!


End file.
